countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gift
CountryLife has a gift provision, whereby a player can send a free gift to any Facebook friend once a day. Gifts sent to non-players act as an incentive to start playing. What you can do with gifts Those sent to players can be used or sold on acceptance. Once accepted (on the Facebook requests menu), they appear in a Gifts box, accessed from the toolbox, where the icon has attached to it a label saying how many gifts await attention. For each gift, you have three options: ;Sell :Be careful: some gifts sell for pitiful amounts and should be saved until they can earn much more later; but you can't make a profit if your farm is chock-full of gear and animals with no trees or crops, so you may sell some gear and animals eventually ;Use :This sends a gift to your barn if it's something that can be stored in the barn; a thing that goes on the ranch will appear floating above the ranch asking you to place it; a chicken must go in a Chicken Coop; if there's none in place, if there is no suitable area of clear grass for another gift, the gift will return to the gift box ;Leave it there until later (to give yourself time to read all of this wiki!) Possible gifts The range of gifts a player can send depends on the player's level. However, in late February 2010 players received a message saying an additional possible gift, for a limited time, would be 25 OP (automatic operations) - at normal prices you get between six and twelve of those for one Ranch Cash. :PLEASE HELP if you are still at a low level - the original author of this article has gone too far to know which of the new building parts (wood, glass, etc) can be gifted at which level; add them here or put a note on the Discussion page, please! The palette of gifts, available or not, follows this order (where the number at the start indicates the level at which you can start gifting the item, and the number after is the sale price): *1: Clover - 20 (which is very likely to disappoint the recipient) *1: Tomatoes - 37 (which is very likely to disappoint the recipient) *1: Wheat - 48 (clearly the best item of produce to give at level 1) *2: Holstein Cow - 50 *3: Apple Tree - 50 (in the long term, trees are excellent value, better than sweaters on a "coins per land area" basis) *3: Milk - 25 (which may disappoint the recipient) *4: Honey - 5 (which is extremely likely to disappoint the recipient) *4: Corn - 80 (clearly the best gift at level 4 unless the recipient asks for something else that you can give; so ask your friends what they want!) *5: Leghorn Chicken - 5 (which is very likely to disappoint any recipient who has no space in a Chicken Coop and no wish to add one) *6: Flour - 62 (which may disappoint the recipient) *6: Carrots - 84 (clearly the best gift at level 6 unless the recipient asks for something else that you can give) *7:' Eggs - 102 (clearly the best gift at level 7 unless the recipient asks for something else that you can give)' *8: Cheese Master - 90 *'8: Grapes - 116 (the most saleable item you can give until level 14)' *9: Cheese - 32 (which may disappoint the recipient) *9: Cherry Tree - 75 (more profitable than apple tree) *9: Sheep - 60 (poor sale value, but a couple of sheep form part of one of the most profitable strategies after you have a weaver) *10: Wool - 63 (which may disappoint the recipient) *11: Angora Hair - 94 (which may disappoint the recipient) *12: Angora Rabbit - 70 (which may disappoint the recipient, because animals that can't be used efficiently are a waste of valuable growing-space if placed on the ranch) *13: Ketchup Wiz - not everybody wants one, so ask first!! *'14: Wine - 130 (the most saleable item you can give until level 24)' *15: Nothing. There are no new giftable items awarded when reaching Level 15. *16: White Wine - 150 *17: Orange Tree (more profitable than apple tree or cherry tree; the most profitable tree for making jam) *20: Blueberries - 91 (which may disappoint the recipient) *22: Banana Tree - 120? *'24: Blackberries - 135: better than wine - but a banana tree probably has more long-term value to most recipients because it earns more than 135 in just 4 days' *28: Raspberries *34: Blueberry Pie - Trade for 35 OPs or Sell for 202 Items that cannot be gifted At the time of writing, the following items that could be bought could not be gifted: *Decorations *Baker - available at level 22 *Beehive - a valuable item at early levels and later *Brick Mill - but you can gift parts for it when requested (and they will not be welcome if the recipient has no plans to build one) *Chicken Coop - another good early item; essential for operating a Baker *Dutch Mill - essential for operating a Baker *Greenhouse - but you can gift parts for it when requested (and they will not be welcome if the recipient has no plans to build one) *Weaver - available at level 25(?); a profitable item of gear, especially for Angora Sweaters, the most profitable item of processed goods Category:game elements